During various manufacturing or other processes, it may be desirable to sort a number of different sized articles into groups. Of course, efficiency is always a concern in manufacturing processes so, in such a case, it may be desirable to sort the articles in the fastest manner possible. Traditionally, sorting processes for such articles have been performed manually by an operator who measures each article and places each article into a respective sorting bin or storage container of some type for later use. Measuring each article with a traditional measuring device (calipers, scale, tape measure, etc.) is time consuming and prone to operator error. Jigs or measuring blocks have been used to speed up the process, but are still prone to operator error and are tedious to use.
Previous attempts to automate the sorting process have used rotating devices of circular or conical shape to continually and simultaneously circulate a multitude of articles to be sorted over a series of underlying holes through which the articles eventually fall. While experiencing some level of success, these devices fall short in several notable ways. Mainly, these devices cannot handle articles that vary only slightly in their dimensional attributes (i.e., when there is only a small dimensional difference between the various articles being sorted). Further, the articles sorted by such a device are caused to bounce around and travel through a relatively traumatic sorting process. This is not conducive to sensitive articles that are prone to damage or require delicate handling. This process also commonly requires that a given article be circulated many times before finally passing through an intended sorting hole.